


Battle of the Bed

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan x Shepard [22]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bedroom was a secret battle ground for Kaidan Alenko. Shepard didn’t realize but she was a terrible sleeper. The worst kind of hog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Bed

screenshot by eternalshiva

The bedroom was a secret battle ground for Kaidan Alenko. Shepard didn’t realize but she was a  _terrible_  sleeper. The worst kind of hog.

But he didn’t mind. 

No, he didn’t mind when her head travelled from her pillow to his in the middle of the night, her forehead always hitting his chin painfully as she reached for the corner and tugged it free from under him.

In fact he smiled, his lips always brushed her forehead as she nestled herself under his chin and he would drift back to a light slumber, waiting for the next phase. 

She would sigh, shift and roll over to him, into his arms and he’d smirk as she curled herself into a ball around her other pillow, her fingers laced between his own as she dragged his arm around her. 

He didn’t mind when his butt would hang over his side, a precarious skill mastered after years of balancing that was surely inhuman but he wouldn’t try to push her back to their _peace keeping zone._  The small one inch space that defined who’s side was which when they fought and went to bed angry. (They were rare but sometimes, he liked them best since she would always apologies in her sleep, he couldn’t stay mad and he’d let her win the argument the next morning.)

No, he didn’t mind.

Because Kaidan knew she would never admit out loud that she needed him. But here, in their bed battle for sides - with her arms and legs tangled with his and her head tucked under his chin - he knew she depended on him, he was the soft place she needed to land.  

He didn’t mind because in her sleep, she needed him to guard her six while she hogged all the blankets and pushed him further off the mattress, tucking herself against him to be her cover from old nightmares and haunting regrets. 

He didn’t mind.


End file.
